The present invention relates to a sewing machine which electronically controlled to form stitched patterns, and especially enables register of informations of desired patterns to be stitched.
In a conventional sewing machine which may register informations of patterns to be stitched, a machine operator draws a desired pattern in a program sheet, makes data of vertical and lateral numerical values, and inputs the vertical and lateral data per each of stitches following a stitching order. For example, for inputting one vertical and lateral couple of numbers of two figures as data of one stitching, a key must be operated four times.
Another proposal is that a pattern information input device has an exclusive detector which is independently provided on or externally of the sewing machine, and the coordinate data are input while a desired pattern is traced. However, such a device is expensive and has a problem of a positioning space.